


George Can See The Ghosts

by Everyclichéunderthesun (ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But they all look like fred, Gen, Ghosts, Suicide, There's five of them, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/Everyclich%C3%A9underthesun
Summary: George can see the ghostsEveryone can, it's not a big dealBut this one follows himThis is really short, so now you have no excuse not to read it!





	

George can see the ghosts. Everyone can, it's not a big deal. But this one is always following him. A ghost that only he can see. It's not Fred, but different versions of him, with different personalities. And when he tells Ginny about this, she tells him to go to St Mungo's, and he knows that we will get laughed always if he reveals his ghost to anyone else.  
George can see the ghosts. But this one follows him. The ghost is always there, taunting him, telling him that he was the worst twin, that everyone hated him. So, thinking that Ron will understand the feeling of being invisible, George visits his youngest brother. But Ron merely laughs, having found love, forgetting what it's like to be insulted then forgotten.  
George can see the ghosts. But this one mentally attacks him. Tells him he has no ambition, that the joke shop was Fred's idea, and George isn't smart enough to have his own dream. So George goes to the brother he knows has the most ambitious . He meets Percy for lunch, but Percy is with his new girlfriend, and doesn't want George being insane around her. So Percy leaves George alone in the restaurant  
George can see the ghosts. This one tells him that he has no adventure, that he his willing to stay in the place that his brother died for his whole life. George prefers this ghost to the rest, he doesn't harm him at all, and is more mellow than the others. George goes to the brother who likes adventure and travel. But even when Charlie was in Romania, he was homesick. He dismisses George's worry as jitters, after having no wars to fight and nothing to do.  
George can see the ghosts. This particular version says that George's whole family hated him, that he had no rebellious streak, that he was a doormat. So George went to the rebellious one in the family, but Bill thinks that this is just a phase and ignores him.  
So George did what he thought he had to do. He wrote a quick note, pointed his wand at himself, and muttered that one Unforgivable Curse that stopped the hearts of Lily and James Potter all those years ago.  
And George smiled, because he can see his brother. Not an evil manifestation, but his real twin brother.

George could see the ghosts. But that was okay, because he was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's a bit deep, but hey


End file.
